hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 12 (Insects)
Insects is the twelfth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KATHLEEN pretends to have insect legs. *CHARLI pretends to be an ant. *KELLIE and Chats talk in cicada language. *CHARLI looks for a cicada. *TIM and the Hi-5 band pretend to be insects. *CHARLI pretends to fly like different kind of insects. *NATHAN pretends to be a caterpillar turning into a butterfly. *CHARLI pretends to be a butterfly. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who loves insects, her friend (Nathan) suggests her to be an insectologist, and she dreams about a dragonfly (Charli) after seeing a real one (Tim). Gallery Kathleen S2 E12.png Charli S2 E12 1.png Kellie S2 E12.png Charli S2 E12 2.png Tim S2 E12.png Charli S2 E12 3.png Nathan S2 E12.png Charli S2 E12 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E12.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Insects are animals Just like me and you They're not very cuddly And they hardly say boo They have lots of legs Which come in pairs of two I can't imagine moving with so many legs Can you? Insects are animals Just like me and you They're not very cuddly And they hardly say boo They have lots of legs Which come in pairs of two I can't imagine moving with so many legs Can you? Insects are animals Just like me and you They're not very cuddly And they hardly say boo (Boo!) They have lots of legs Which come in pairs of two I can't imagine moving with so many legs Can you? ;Body move #01 Lifting, shifting, take it home Peace by peace, bit by bit, take it home. Lifting, shifting, take it home Peace by peace, bit by bit, take it home. ;Word play Here's the cicada hiding in the tree Drumming away as fast as can be He's sending out a message for all of us to hear Where are you? I'm over here. Here's the cicada hiding in the tree Drumming away as fast as can be He's sending out a message for all of us to hear Where are you? I'm over here. Here's the cicada hiding in the tree Drumming away as fast as can be He's sending out some messages for all of us to hear Where are you? I'm over here. ;Body move #02 Here's the cicada hiding in the tree Drumming away as fast as can be He's sending out a message for all of us to hear Where are you? I'm over here. Here's a cicada hiding in a tree Drumming away as fast as can be He's sending out a message for all of us to hear Where are you? I'm over here. ;Making music Hey, little fly, my oh my Hey, little fly, my oh my What's it like to be like you If I were you what would I do? We're little insects, my oh my We're little insects, my oh my It's fun to be like me and you If you were us what would you do? We're little insects, my oh my We're little insects, my oh my It's fun to be like me and you If you were us what would you do? ;Body move #03 Hey, little insect, my oh my Hey, little insect, my oh my What's it like to be like you If I were you what would I do? ;Shapes in space In my cocoon tucked up inside Ready to open my wings out wide The day has come, it's almost time To spread my wings and fly. In my cocoon tucked up inside Ready to open my wings out wide The day has come, it's almost time To spread my wings and fly. Time to stretch my brand new wings I've never seen such beautiful things Up and down, up and down It's easy if you try Up and down, up and down I can fly, I can fly I can fly, I can fly. ;Body move #04 In my cocoon tucked up inside Ready to open my wings out wide The day has come, it's almost time To spread my wings and fly Slowly stretch my brand new wings I've never seen such beautiful things Up and down, up and down It's easy if you try Up and down, up and down I can fly, I can fly I can fly, I can fly. ;Sharing stories Everywhere I go No matter what I do I'll always keep and look out For bugs and insects too. Everywhere I go No matter what I do Even with my eyes closed I'll dream of you. Everywhere you go No matter what you do When you dream a dream I shall be with you. Everywhere you go No matter what you do When you dream a dream I shall be with you. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about insects & bugs Category:Ep about legs Category:Ep about ants Category:Ep about taking & carrying Category:Ep about cicadas Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about communication Category:Ep about hearing & listening Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about flies Category:Ep about praying mantis Category:Ep about mosquitoes Category:Ep about fleas Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about busy bees Category:Ep about ladybirds Category:Ep about caterpillars Category:Ep about cocoons Category:Ep about butterflies Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about dragonflies Category:Ep about dreaming